1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a protection switch device having power poles whose mobile contacts are carried by a contact-holder, a magnetically and/or thermally tripped protection system adapted to detect overloads or overcurrents on each pole current path and an actuator mechanism adapted to be operated manually by an actuator button, this mechanism comprising a permanent magnet lever cooperating with a magnetizable contact operating arm and a magnetizable tripping arm, movement of which is controlled by the protection system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protection switch devices include a contact bridge adapted to be moved relative to fixed contacts. In the event of an electrical fault on one pole a magnetic and/or thermal tripping system causes opening of the contacts. This tripping system acts on the contacts through the intermediary of an actuator mechanism which can additionally be operated manually by a manual actuator button.
The contacts of a contactor/overload relay can be operated by manual actuator means, magnetic and/or thermal tripping means for automatic operation in response to a fault and a solenoid for automatic operation under normal conditions. A motor starter comprises similar means for operating the contacts but no solenoid.
Magnetic type actuator mechanisms are described in French patent 1 464 396 and British patent 1 355 035. They include a permanent magnet which cooperates with an armature moved by a tripping device and with an armature fastened to the mobile contact. Movement of the armature associated with the tripping device releases the armature fastened to the mobile contact. A device with more than one pole requires as many magnet mechanisms as these are poles.
An object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic type actuator mechanism which can be fitted to a contactor/overload relay, a motor starter and other, similar protection switch devices. Another object of the invention is to procure sharp opening and closing of the contacts regardless of the device on which the mechanism is mounted.